


Keep going

by perrythedeer



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Escape, Pre-Canon, Tranquilizers, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: Sometimes i think about how they all got stuck with memory loss.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Keep going

Footsteps pounding on the ground of the school, the third floor was a stupid place to hide, no where good, it was following us, Mondo was rushing and slammed open the door to the art room, I stumbled over my own feet as Ishimaru pushed me in the room- "No no no! Naegi is still-" I whipped around and ducked under Ishimarus arm, leaning on the doorframe and looking back.

Naegi had been falling behind, walking backwards shakily, the shadow around the corner coming closer. " _NAEGI!_ " my voice rang through the hall, and he turned around, eyes wide and scared, tear streaks on his face, and i ran forward, grabbing the front of his shirt and running back, practically throwing him into the room and into Ishimaru's arms.

I slammed the door shut and shielded it with my body until Mondo successfully got one of the statues off the pedestals, pulling it over and ushering us behind. Ishimaru dragged Naegi to the back room and kicked the door open with his heel, pulling Naegi in. I waited for Mondo.

My breaths were dragged out and shaky, he made it about halfway to the door before it opened- and there was that stupid _bear_ \- and before I could say a word, I was getting pulled into the storage room and watched the tranquilizer hit Mondo and bring him to the ground as the door shut.

Naegi grabbed one of the hammers off the back wall and pulled one of the boards over while Ishimaru grabbed my shoulders. "Chihiro! Chihiro! Come on, snap out of it!" My eyes drifted to his, and i blinked, a soft sob forcing its way up my throat after a minute. I nodded quickly and broke away, running to grab a hammer and help Naegi.

We wouldn't survive this, but we'd try our best.

A few minutes passed, and we had the door boarded, there was banging on the other side, pounding, making the door move and knob rattle. Naegi was climbing on top of a work bench and desperately yanking at the gate to a vent, Ishimaru was in front of the door, shoulders tense and expression calm past the tears on his cheeks.

I was standing in the middle of the room, my hands slipping up into my hair and my breaths getting faster, more panicked. Mondo was gone, I didn't know where anybody else was besides Kyoko, who'd snuck into that secret room on the second floor. I was supposed to meet up with her. I'd watched Asahina get shot and Sakura rush the bears before Mondo had picked me up and started running.

There was too much going on, it all changed too quickly. A thump hit my ears and suddenly Naegi was by my side- I was on my knees, and my eyes were watery, cheeks stained with tears. I looked up at him, and he gave a shaky smile, kissing me gently and hugging me tight. "We'll be okay, Chichi" he promised, and I nodded weakly, just leaning into his touch.

Ishimaru looked back, and gave a bright smile that I shakily returned- 

Just before the door burst open. Ishimaru was messed up by splinters _immediately_ , and he stood his ground, shouting at us to run, and Naegi panicked, running and jumping onto the work bench again, ripping off the gate- adrenaline helped there, I was sure of it, and I was on my feet.

Ishimaru was still standing, he'd been shot with the darts, multiple I was sure, blocking the door. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't leave him- we could still- Naegi was grabbing me, pushing me, up onto the workbench-

"I love you Ishi!" "y...you too" I was crawling through the vents- I could've sworn Naegi was behind me, and a few minutes passed before I realized I couldn't hear anyone else.

Keep going, Keep going, keep going, keep going- a mantra in my head, over and over and over, and I fell out in the Rec Room, my head popping up only to see Celeste and Toko- Syo working on shoving the pool table infront of the door.

I didn't waste a second in joining them, running and pushing it as hard as I could. Syo grinned thankfully at me, and Celeste gave me a quick nod of acknowledgement- which was a thank you from her.

They got it close, and I slipped out the door and took off down the stairs, ignoring Syo's call of my name. My feet hit the ground hard, my lungs burnt in my chest, and I just kept going, turning the corner for a second and throwing myself back behind it when I saw the bears pulling Hifumi and Hagakure out of the girls bathroom.

I put a hand over my mouth to muffle my breathing. Kyoko wasn't far away, I had to find her. That was all I had to do. A minute passed, I waited until I couldn't hear anything. One minute.... two minutes.... three minutes....

A scream-- upstairs, Syo, another scream- Celeste. I took off.

I ran into the boys bathroom and ran to the supply closet, knocking on the door three times- and then one scratch. Waited. Waited. _Waited_.

The door opened and I was pulled in before it was carefully shut and sealed again. I immediately turned to great Kyoko, only to see a grinning face, covered in make up- two ponytails high on her head.

I opened my mouth to talk, my eyes catching glimpse of a collapsed Kyoko in the corner, and then a wave of exhaustion hit me. I stumbled, my head hit something.

And then there was nothing.


End file.
